Cumulative Costs/Builder Base
Summary The goal of this page will be to enumerate the total costs in time, , Gems, and real world money to upgrade everything in the game at each Builder Hall level. In order to do this, some assumptions will have to be made: #The cost of gems will be calculated in U.S. dollars using the normal pricing without buying during a sale, but is always calculated at the rate of 14,000 gems per 99.99 dollars, rounded up to the nearest cent. This is because it's assumed that you're buying large amounts of gems. For example, the cost of buying 6,500 gems is considered as USD 46.43, rather than buying a box of gems with USD 49.99. The actual cost will be slightly higher because you'll have some left if you buy large amounts of chests of gems. #The cost of resources will be calculated using the most economical means possible. That means, 1,500,000 Builder Gold or Builder Elixir for 1,467 gems (in the current version where level 5 is the highest Builder Hall level), rounded up to the nearest integer. Again, since it's assumed that you're buying large amounts of resources, this rate is always used. For example, the cost of buying 1,000,000 Builder Gold is considered 978 gems rather than 1,200 gems. The actual cost will be higher since you can't buy all resources at the highest rate. In order to buy the largest amount of resources at the highest rate, you'll have to rush all resource storages to the maximum level as soon as possible. #The costs of removing Obstacles will be ignored. #Last Updated: The May 2017 Update. Calculators Buying Gems with $USD Calculations on this page assume that you always buy large amounts of chests of gems, therefore the cost of buying 6,500 gems is considered USD 46.43 rather the output of this calculator (USD 49.99 by buying a box of gems). Builder Gold Costs (excluding walls) This information is based on the number available to build and maximum level of each structure at each Builder Hall level. Walls have been separated from buildings because they are so expensive they distort the stats. See the individual pages for a cost break down. Elixir Costs (excluding walls) This information is based on the number available to build and max level of each troop/spell/hero/structure at each town hall level. See the individual pages for a cost break down. Walls Beyond level 8 walls can be upgraded with either Gold or Elixir, but the cost to buy either resource via gems is the same. Also note that currently only 75 walls can be upgraded to level 12 at Town Hall level 11. Dark Elixir Costs This information is based on the max level of each dark troop/spell/hero at each town hall level. See the individual pages for a cost break down. Time Costs The calculations for time costs are somewhat different. You can't simply add up all the times and calculate the gem cost. Since you can't buy extra time, that means the gem cost for each individual upgrade must be calculated and then summed together. This will cause the gem cost to be more expensive then simply putting the times into the time to gem calculator would indicate. Research times are being separated from build times because there is only one lab. That means you can't speed up overall research times by buying more builders. Builder Time in Days Lab Research Time in Days Miscellaneous Builder's Huts Builder Huts can only be purchased with gems. You're also given some gems at the start of the game and you get some from achievements. Decorations The cost to buy decorations are listed here, assuming that all decorations are bought. However, they aren't considered in the grand total. Special Packs If you decide to gem everything, then buying each special pack saves some money. Again, they aren't considered in the grand total. Totals Cost Totals Total Days (Builder Time/# of Huts) or Research Time, whichever is longer. Any times with an ® mean that the research time is longer than the builder time. This means builders will be idle while waiting for research to complete. A 6th builder hut is not currently available in game. Although the idea of a 6th hut is often brought up, it isn't listed here, because in most cases, builders will be idle while waiting for research to complete, reducing the 6th builder's usefulness. If you have all five builders, the total research time is shorter than total builder time. Note that the lab can still work even if under upgrade. Therefore, it's inefficient to wait until literally all of your research upgrades are finished before beginning the Town Hall upgrading, as the lab be idle for the duration of your Town Hall upgrade and its own upgrade immediately after. The "Time Margin" column is the total time of the next Town Hall upgrade and the next lab upgrade measured in days. You should start the Town Hall upgrade if the remaining research time approaches that value.